Characters of Neko Kugyay
Elk, Lynn, Sayomi (their groupies) - think they're all so wonderful... Unlike the rest of NK :( When in reality, they suck major dick, especially Elk. She sucked Kitso's dick so hard. Collette: A whiny bitch who couldn't deal with the fact her name was once on this list. She's also a whore who complains about Elijah 24/7. Akina - An old bitch Zero- Don't get me STARTED on this self-raping dumbass. Elk - Is a trolling bitch. Think's she's so badass, Ask her for help her replie is, "I can't help you I don't know if I'll ever be able to help anyone ever again." Beki - Is a two-faced self centered bitch. She is also a boy-friend stealing whore. :) Kitsotomaru - WE thought Hannibal was a player. Kaitlyn - Annoying dictating whore, as well as previous site owner, who fucked up the site to a point of no repair pissed off Glace "Glace" below, so Glace unleashed her faggotry and lied to Bumblestar about over 9000 things, thus getting Kaitlyn "de-ownered". There is a good side for Kaitlyn now, though. Since losing her part as co-owner, she has realized that she has better things to be doing than sitting on the computer all day, and goes out and does things with real people. Bumblestar - Main owner who couldn't give two shits about all three of her site franchises. Oh, she's also been diagnosed with "cancer" for over 9000 years now. Saccaro - A big bitch who deserves no friends and who is taking after her mother and fuckinig every man to piss Brason off. She can't even keep a relationship with the guy, and she's still trying when Brason is actually playing her. Zsa-Zsa - Alright, this little sleaze is like, the most annoying of all the people who exist on the NK Popout. She’s a twitchy, paranoid, obsessive, annoying little bitch who cling to the Naruto people like a leech and won’t get the fuck off. She’s currently engaged to Nen (a little bitch that’s hardly ever online,) and serves as the adopted daughter of Naruto and Sasuke; hence the reason why Sasuke’s partially suicidal and ceaselessly tries to kill himself through torture roleplays and pointless fights. She doesn’t know the term “shut the fuck up,” and is a major attention whore. My best advice to you is avoid this cock-sucker at all costs, or you’ll end up like Naruto and Sasuke: deprived, orphaned children. Brason - This guy who was originally with Lynn in The Pack but crawled back to The Chapter after lying to it Salena - A friendly bitch. She clings to The Pack and tries to sound tough. In reality she has no friends and needs to get over it.. Zen - He was cool at first but turns out he's a power sucking whore. Friends with him? If so, you are a suck up. Betrayal- By far the best homonculus on NK (besides Love) Paranormal - A hypocrite who is a Pack wannabe Random anonymous who wrote this page - A dumbass who forgot to include the failure Naruto people Caralynn - Failing HellHound who deserves a hug from Zsa-Zsa ;D "Deserves a hug from Zsa is quite an insult. It mean's that they're so unfortunate, that they don't get hugs from other people. So Zsa, naturally being the attention whore she is, gives them a hug" Sasuke - As one of the main antagonists on this site, Sasuke’s just one another of those fucking trolls that roll with Ink and the other guys that just exist to piss people off. He’s a jerk and will back stab you, but surprisingly, he managed to attract the least likely guy to piss me off - Naruto. Everyone hates him because he constantly corrects their spelling fails. Ink - A huge douchebag(That's a massive understatement) who never minds his own business and is always trolling and playerhating on Elk Mikki - A bitchy whore who keeps saying she wants to get pregnant in real life. She'll fuck anything that has a dick- and maybe her toast gets buttered on the other side too, if you know what I'm saying. She never follows the rules but if shes buddy buddy with enough people she gets out of whatever the hell she wants. She was banned but got unbanned and now shares the detals of her sex life and hell knows what else with the rest of chat as she pleases. Glace - Hated by members within and out of the pack, this whore is probably the worst of all of the basement-dwelling, no-life faggots on Neko Kugyay. A two-faced, stuck up little twit. Don't get involved with her; being the manipulative little whore she is, she'll lie and get you fucked up. She also has a nine foot long pole up her ass. Also, if you fight her, you're guaranteed to lose. This little bitch comes with special powers and god-modding to boot. You attack? DEFLECTED. She attacks, you dodge? OH MY GOD YOU'RE SUCH A GOD-MODDER. In most of her attacks, she'll include a little "attack is impossible to dodge." Glace is also one of the most god-awful sights to behold in real life, god forbid you ever see what she looks like, and she sucks major dick at singing. It's a wonder she would even post videos of that terrible noise coming out of her annoying fucking mouth. Griffin/Jimmy - Whiney ass who won't get his head out of his own ass for no longer then 2 seconds. He is constantly bitching about nothing and needs to learn to shut his stupid mouth shut. NO MEANS FUCKING NO STUPID. Uchihafang - GOD. No. No. No. No. Hug? No. no. NO. Everyone loves me <3 NO. Foxxie - A SILLY BITCH WHO CANT DRAW FOR SHIT, THINKS TO MUCH OF HERSELF. < You spelled her name wrong dumbass > LESBIAN WHO NEEDS TO COME OUT OF THE CLOSET. WE ALL KNOW IT. AND SO DO YOU. SO COMMON OUT, YOU KNOW YOU WANNA HAVE CHAISES BABIES. Chaise - sexiest beast there ;D Jailey - A manwhore ignores everyone. A shitty person in general. Kaito - Depressed, won't listen if you bitch at him. Gets pissed eaisly. A real jackass in general. Fenris - You wanted a hate comment? Fine. You're a complete cunt Hotake- The biggest Manwhore on neko kugyay. His theme is "I am not a whore". He's a huge power-player and likes for hana-chan to suck his..coughcough.. and thinks hes beast cuz hes a ninja. Bailey- Bailey is an owner of Neko Kugyay. She doesn't really do anything though. In fact I don't know why she's an owner. She still doesn't do anything now, even though Zen is obviously not going to come back to work out anything on the site. Bailey sits on xat and only members people and then spaces. Chances are all of these people she members are the newest whores or trollers of Neko Kugyay. Or they're Mikki's newest fuck job of the day. Who knows. Bailey is a horrible owner also because she has retarded ass moderators who sit on the chat and don't really moderate. Salena did a good job by hacking the xat and fucking that shit up even worse. But then Bailey made a new xat and all of that jolly stuff so its back to normal with the whores invading. Sayomi is the best owner Neko Kugyay has currently, because Bailey doesn't do a damn thing and Zen is just never online. Even though Sayomi doesn't really pay much attention on Neko Kugyay's xat at least she does take charge when she's there and doesn't sit there like, “la la la I wonder whats going on!” and do nothing about it. Other than the fact Bailey is a low life retarded owner who probably has no life other than sitting there making the xat just burn in her presence, and also saying “Gtg” whenever someones trying to talk to her, Bailey at least has SOME amount of a brain and is sensible at SOME times to try and talk to. Emy - A man. Rosalie - A man. OkamiKimz - The best fucking bitch in the world. I fucking love her. She's not even on Neko-Kugyay. You're mothers a whore. GTFO. Kastosi: AND AARON WAS ALL. THEN I WAS ALL. AND NO I DONT CARE ABOUT HOW HORRID YOUR DAY WAS ELK. DAMN. SHUT UP AND LETS TALK ABOUT ME.